


I Can See It Coming

by kinkyhux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Half Porn Half Plot, M/M, On the Run, Original Minor Characters - Freeform, Original Settings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhux/pseuds/kinkyhux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke is going to kill Hux once they arrive on Snoke’s planet. Kylo Ren won't let that happen, but he's afraid his confidence will waver and it’ll all come crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea that after TFA, on the way to Snoke, Kylo was told to kill Hux or something and so he pretends his connection is severed with Snoke to keep them on the run and to avoid killing Hux. So they basically planet hop around the galaxy having sex and solving civilian’s problems to keep Hux occupied, because Ren is afraid that if Hux knew, he wouldn’t trust or feel safe with him and would run away and then Ren’s only love would be gone and stuff. Anyway, now you know most of that, so, yay!

Hux’s cigarette rested peacefully between his thin fingers. His skin was lathered in sunlight. He made a soft sound, the air rushing from and back into his lungs. Ren’s lips closed around his cock, heavy and hot, and his mouth was warm, too--Hux was so warm under the blazing sun--and yet he shivered when Ren’s tongue flicked against the head and followed down again with his mouth.

Ren’s hair was hot to the touch. Hux gripped it tightly with his empty hand, guiding the other man, forcing him down as Hux felt his orgasm nearing. He took a full puff of smoke and held it for as long as he could, until his lungs felt like the sun. Ren made a delightful choking sound, fingers digging into his thighs as Hux fucked Ren’s mouth mercilessly.

Ren gave Hux a teary-eyed stare, hands kneading the flesh of Hux’s ass. Hux came with a final, dignified thrust and felt weightless. Ren was gorgeous, pink cheeked and glistening. Hux never noticed the grace of his form before, despite his size.

Hux’s cigarette fell in the sand as Ren kissed his way up the expanse of pale, freckled skin and a soft belly beneath him. The waves had been calm all morning, and as the midday sun reached its peak in the sky, Hux felt alone in the world with Ren in his lap; promising him filthy things while placing small, blissful kisses to his every inch.

Ren’s lips stopped at his ear and breathed laboured as he murmured, “You’re glowing.”

Hux noted, amused, how child-like Ren could be. He thought simply and without affectation. Hux must have been glowing.

He laughed, and kissed the resulting frown from the other’s face with grinning lips.

“Thank you,” Hux replied, a finger tracing the lines of his muscles until he was at Ren’s collar, a bead of sweat falling into the dip of bone, right at a healing bite mark. “No one has ever said that to me before.”

“Probably because it’s a term reserved for pregnant women.”

Hux narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

Ren laughed then, but decided it was best not to kiss Hux’s pout away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ren made coffee and it tasted terrible until Hux poured a small mountain of sugar into it.

“You don’t look like you have a sweet tooth,” Ren said, drinking his own modestly sweetened cup. Hux wasn’t sure if he should have been offended or not. Ren said things he didn’t mean, and meant things he wouldn’t say. He was very confusing.

Hux stirred his coffee and watched Ren take a bite of his sandwich. “I used to hate sweets as a kid. And vegetables. I hardly ate.”

“Explains why you’re so small.”

“I’m just as tall as you--!”

“I would have said “short” if I meant height, Hux.”

Ren’s favorite subject of conversation was Hux’s appearance. Hux couldn’t remember the last thing he’d said about Ren. He ate some of the apple slices on his plate and decided to say something. “Your hair looks, er, excellent when it’s all...messy and sea-sprayed.”

Ren’s entire body seemed to freeze up. Hux held his breath, waiting to be yelled at or something. “Thank you.” His voice was so incredibly small and distant.

They had been on this tiny planet for a week, and it was going as calmly as possible. There had been no incidents, no fights or worries whatsoever. They were safe, and warm, and fed. Hux could say things like “Your hair is excellent,” because he didn’t have to  _ care _ . Hux could watch him use the Force for stupid little things like slicing apples or finding the other sock, and it didn’t have to bother him. (It still did, a little, but he found that his smiles were fond.)

“Why don’t you get ready for bed and I’ll do the dishes?” Hux asked, to pull Ren from wherever in his mind he had receded.

Ren looked confused for a few moments before he said, “But it’s not night.”

Hux smirked, and gathered their empty plates. “Brush your teeth, too,” he added, placing them on the counter and turning on the sink.

“Are we going to have sex?”

Ren wasn’t an idiot. He was a strong, capable young man with ideas about the universe and how it should function. He had a strict daily schedule (when not on the run from two massive empires) that he followed precisely. He hardly talked, opted instead to use his comm or not communicate at all. He read books like he ate: hungrily and starved. He ate like he wrote: sloppy but with a certain elegance to its formlessness, like watching a beast devour its prey. Hux had this imagine of Ren, a picture which always turned out accurate.

“Hux?” Ren asked, when he didn’t respond. “If not, I’ll just go for a swim. I’m not tired.”

“Yes, we’re going to-- why would we actually go to bed when we just ate lunch?” His voice was too harsh. His eyes were too sharp. He was standing too defensively, heart inexplicably thumping. Ren would notice--would  _ feel _ it,  _ sense _ it. 

Ren did sense it, though he wouldn’t voice it. His face gave away so much. Hux understood the mask, somehow. He still didn’t like it.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Do you enjoy drinking?” Ren asked as he watched Hux gulp down something brown and make a sick face before setting the drink on the wood below them.

“It’s the only reason I’m alive.”  _ Not true. Sort of true. Ren doesn’t have to know.  _ “Do you?”

Ren shook his head.

There was a full moon, and it glittered over the sea. The deck was still warm from the day, but a chilled breeze pulled through like a reminder that this night would end, and so would the next, until things wouldn’t be easy anymore.

The small yellow light above them was old, and only gave them enough to see vague outlines of each other. The moon was bright, but far away. Supposedly there was another one, but it hadn’t shown itself since they arrived.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hux asked. He didn’t really mean a whole lot by it.

Ren breathed deeply into Hux’s hair and shook his head again, gentler than before. “You’re nicer. When you drink.”

“Hah!”

“Well, most of the time.”

The lawn chair creaked as Hux shifted in Ren’s lap. “You’re hard,” he said, resting a hand on Ren's thigh. “Do you want me to?”

“Stop drinking or fuck me?”

Hux rested his head back against Ren’s chest and let his fingers crawl over the legs at his sides. The first time he fucked Ren, the man had cried. He said he felt like he’d been torn apart and messed up and wouldn’t speak to Hux for a while. Then he got a grip on himself, of course, but Hux still remembered being cried to, cursed at for damaging something that was very obviously already broken.

Now Hux’s touch was healing, in some way. The Force or something. Hux hated the Force.

“How about I fuck you until you’re shaking and weak and desperate, and before I let you come, I’ll go grab another drink. That sound good?"

Hux didn’t stop to grab a drink, but he didn’t tell Ren, who whimpered and moaned and strained not to release until Hux let him. Hux lost track of the night, and by the time Ren noticed how long it had been, the second moon was peeking out from behind a cloud, small and orange.

“I need to-- Please, let me-- ah!”

Hux wrapped a hand firmly around Ren’s cock and watched the planes of his back curve into his touch. “What are you?”

“Yours,” Ren whispered desperately, feeling tears spring to his eyes. “All yours.  _ Hux! _ ”

“Come.”

Ren groaned his release, pushing onto Hux’s cock harder and deeper until he couldn’t take it anymore and Hux came, nails digging into Ren’s hips.

They hadn’t done much more than eat, sleep, and fuck since they arrived. Ren didn’t seem bothered, but Hux couldn’t take all of the distractions seriously. They would be caught soon, surely, and then one of them would die, and the other would be kept for their usefulness, depending on who got to them first. Though Hux had a feeling that it might not matter which side because obviously Ren was more useful to the order, and the Resistance leader’s son.

Hux hadn’t made peace with the idea of death. He didn’t think it would scare him, it never did before.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ren meditated on the floor of the empty room in the beach house. There was a large set of windows which overlooked a cliffside, waves crashing down a hundred meters below. Hux watched him from the doorway, wishing he could capture this in some permanent way. Photographs and memories fade. Maybe if they stayed there, forever.

“You’re too sentimental,” Ren said, startling Hux.

Stubbornly, Hux replied, “No, I’m not.” and crossed his arms.

Ren chuckled, and opened his eyes. He faced the door, half of him illuminated by the sun and the other cast in shadow. He looked like two different people. His eyes landed on Hux’s as if they knew where they were before they were open. Hux felt exposed and raw. Talking to Ren was like dressing a wound, in that way; he always ended up closed off and itching.

“Snoke won’t respond, and I can’t sense him.”

“Still nothing? Are you sure?”

Ren stood with surprising grace and crowded Hux’s space. “Are  _ you _ sure?”

Hux frowned, bored. Of course Ren would get defensive and paranoid. “Of what? That he asked for you?” Ren nodded once, demeanor still looming and waiting for something to light the match. “Yes. He told me to bring you to him.”

As if on que, Ren relaxed and moved back. Hux’s frown deepened into a pout as he leaned against the doorframe. “I believe you.”

“Oh, I’m so relieved.”

Hux wanted to get this over with. He hated this beach, although the desert camp from two weeks ago on planet Alpha 003 was not even as desireable as being thrown into burning flames. Ren wouldn’t tell him much about where they were or what they were doing beyond what shut him up and kept him from worrying.

_ Snoke is hiding from me, and I don’t know why, but I think it’s part of my training, so we need to steer clear for a bit before we seek him ourselves. _ Hux didn’t know if he believed it. Ren had never lied to him before, but Hux couldn’t trust him. He couldn’t trust a whole lot of anything at all.

_ This planet is called Tsari K’oi and it’s primary intelligent species is humans, but many other species also reside here in smaller numbers. We are essentially on a small, all-natural Coruscant.  _ That was information he couldn’t truly distrust. They had seen no cities, only farms and villages that had some of the most basic electricity and technology. The beach house was old and on the verge of fixer-upper. It was cozy and it didn’t feel like a dream despite it. Everything had started to feel like a dream until Tsari K’oi.

Hux straightened up and cleared his throat. “Anyway, I had a reason to speak to you.” Ren tried to use the force but Hux put up a barrier and, remarkably, Ren didn’t press. He could have. It would have been like poking gelatin. “Uh, well. Can we take a trip to the shops?”

“Why?”

“Honestly, I’m bored. You are, by far, the worst kidnapper I’ve ever known.”

Ren swept back to the window wordlessly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! More to come soon, I hope! Feel free to comment and give kudos! Thank you so much!


End file.
